


Smoke Break

by Snowdream



Series: Music Meme [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowdream
Summary: Smoke Break by Carrie Underwood (Pandora)





	Smoke Break

**Author's Note:**

> Smoke Break by Carrie Underwood (Pandora)

Snowdream huffs as she finishes the training. She nearly falls over as she leans up against the wall. The Autobots snicker at her. Jokes of being a femme reach her audio. She rests her servo on her abdomen as she tries to regulate her venting. 

“Next round,” the instructor says as the Autobot trainees line up for another obstacle race. “Come on Snowdream or you’ll be cut from the roster.”

Snowdream pushes herself off the wall and comes to stand at the line. She glances up when something brushes against her spark. The red and blue frame of the Prime enters the overlooking balcony and he looks down at them. The buzzer sounds and the Autobots take off. She runs after them vents heaving and she slows. 

“Snowdream!” the instructor yells.


End file.
